In JP-A-2003-25978, there is disclosed an active pressure amplifying technology where, in a brake control device for a two-wheeled motor vehicle comprising a front wheel master cylinder, a front wheel cylinder configured to be liquid-connectable to the front wheel master cylinder, a rear wheel master cylinder, a rear wheel cylinder configured to be liquid-connectable to the rear wheel master cylinder, and a hydraulic pump, when just the front wheel master cylinder is actuated, brake pressure fluid is supplied to the front wheel cylinder, the hydraulic pump is driven, and discharge pressure fluid of the hydraulic pump is supplied to the rear wheel cylinder. Further, in FIG. 2 of the same publication, there is described an embodiment where the brake control device further comprises a second front wheel cylinder configured to be liquid-connectable via a delay valve 42 to the rear wheel master cylinder.
In the above-described technology, the reason why the delay valve 42 is disposed is because the brake force of the front wheel is set large and, depending on the driver, when the two-wheeled motor vehicle travels on a narrow road or the like, this facilitates the brake force of the front wheel brake and keeps abrupt center-of-gravity movement forward to a minimum. Further, in the above-described technology, the discharge pressure fluid that has been active-pressure-amplified is only applied to the rear wheel cylinder because of the conduit configuration on the rear wheel side and is not applied to the front wheel cylinder because of the conduit configuration on the rear wheel side.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-25978